


Reunion

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to find her. He won't stop until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://dashakay.livejournal.com/profile)[**dashakay**](http://dashakay.livejournal.com/), who wrote me a breathtaking Laura Roslin/Bill Compton piece called [Communion](http://marigoldbalcony.livejournal.com/10686.html) and then suggested I take it further. Please read Communion first and leave her sexy feedback.

He's broken, has been for months, her inexplicable disappearance into the night driving him mad. He can't remember his last meal, his last shower, his last breath. All he can hear is the sound of her voice, all he can feel is the slide of her fingers over his skin.

And so he drinks and he journeys. His travels have led him to points distant and dark, places he's never seen before and never wants to see again.

He has to find her. He won't stop until he does.

He's learned what he can about the man who took her, that some say he's not a man at all, that he's some sort of creature whose eyes flash and who feeds off of the living. Of course he doesn't believe it--he finds the human condition more harrowing than the threat of the fantastical. He settles into a plush, red booth in yet another seedy locale, another center of dark indulgence.

He hears her voice like an echo, but he often hears her in his head.

"Bill." The word is soft, soothing. She's standing in front of the table in a black dress. He blinks. She remains.

"Are you a dream?" he asks. His heart pounds in his chest.

She smiles and slides into the booth next to him. Her thigh touches his and he startles, a sharp awakening from an endless nightmare. Laura. Her scent, her hand running through the back of his hair, the tingle of her touch.

She leans in and kisses him, staring into his eyes. He parts his lips to her tongue, warm, salty, metallic.

"I've waited for you for so long," she says, her voice even, calm. "Why did you take so long to find me, Bill?"

He runs his fingers over her face. Her skin is pale, perfect, cool. "I've traveled through a lot of darkness to find you."

The corner of her mouth turns up and she tilts her head. Her hair, deep red, spills over her shoulder. "Come home to me," she breathes.

She dips her head and he feels her hot mouth graze over his neck. He feels her teeth and closes his eyes.

He feels the burning under his skin, the shot of pain down his neck, straight down his body. It feels like fear but he is not afraid of her, not even when he feels the warm trickle of blood down the side of his neck, soaking into the collar of his shirt.

She sucks hungrily. She takes from him and he gives to her--he would give her everything he has, she knows this, and so she takes it willingly, drawing it out of him with a satisfied moan.

She lifts her head and he shivers. Cold.

"You are mine," she whispers in his ear. "Always."  
  



End file.
